It was a lot prettier in my dreams
by Kagome's Twin
Summary: Aftermath in the case of Shimizu Megumi should be deceased, right? Not in this case! She wakes up to a whole new undead living and if she's lucky, this may include Yuki too. Rated for Language and future Graphic scenes.


In dreams I see in this mind

Imagination but only the pre-scenes

The real and surreal become

The nightmares that take my breath from me.

-'-'-'-'-'-

**Chapter One: Awareness**

_I'm alive._ She thought in while feeling herself shake. Shaking? She shouldn't have been moving at all. Was she not run over by farm machinery or were they bull-dozers? True she was already by technical terms, dead, but she had her whole head crushed. Didn't she?

"Owey!" She cried as while holding her head with both hands at the resurfacing pain, but to her surprise. "My head! What the-?" Part of her almond shaped face was missing, specifically under her right eye and cheek. Her jaw bone was totally visible. Her head had been dented as if there were a bowling ball dropped on a side of her face. Frantic, she tried looking for something to help her see the damage. Did she even want to see? And suddenly, she had realized where she was. Where they had all died again.

It was amazing that the odor didn't reach her nose before. Hundreds of corpses surrounded her, some bodies in parts, all were mostly unidentifiable. The dynamite smell resided in the cave with all the demised Shiki inside were burnt, but for the most part, all gone. _Like my face…Did I only get what I deserved then? Would I rather kill myself than hide in shadows while I still look like this?...How do I look? _

Although that was her top priority is to find out how horrid she looked, she still had to get out of this cave. She would first have to climb the mound of bodies to get close enough to the tree root she would be able to reach. So she proceeded, getting grossed out by grabbing onto the deadest limps, while her heels sunk into skin like it would on blackened pork cooked for a holiday._ Eww! What's that? Talking? Maybe it's those psycho villagers making sure we're all dead for good. _She thought in distain. Then while not paying attention to her footing, she slipped and screamed as she fell.

"What was that?" she heard a male voice ask, and then yelled down the hole. "HELLO! Is anyone in there! Hello?"

Unsure of what to do or say, she remained silent and in the shadows of the corpses. "This is the Otaki police unit! Don't be afraid! We are here to help!" Once he yelled that, she knew he wasn't a village maniac that was after her. Tears had started to gleam in her eyes.

"Yes! I'm here! I fell in and I can't get out!"

"Please remain calm! We're going to drop in a rope; are you able to hold on while we pull you out?"

Her face was the only weak part of her body now, other than that, she had only gotten a little weak. "Yes, I can, just please get me out of here!"

As the men proceeded to drop down the rope, she only kept her head down as they shined a little light down her way. "Subject has pink hair, possibly female, unsure if the hair's natural-"

"It is natural!" she retaliated at the unsure statement in fury.

"Sorry!" having got a scare from her snap. "Appears to be between the ages of 15 and 25-"

"Excuse me!" She interrupted once more. "Don't you think it would make more sense to ask me these identity questions when I get up there?" "Of course, miss!" the officer scratched his head in embarrassment "It is 'miss' right?"

"What else would I be?" She snapped.

"Goddamn it; would you two shut up? It's hard enough pulling this rope with you yelling back and forth like that! And you, rookie, why don't you give me a hand with this rope, dumbass!" The second officer exploded.

"Yes sir!" the rookie hesitated and quickly grabbed the rope with his commanding officer.

She sighed as she got pulled up at a much faster pace. _I hope these are the only two I have to deal with when I get out._

Finally reaching the top, both officers grabbed her arms to pull her up and out to the secure ground. "Thank you so much." She smiled while still looking away.

"Just doing our job, miss." The rookie said proudly.

"He's still learning to do it right" The second officer muttered. "So may we please have your name, miss-?"

"Shimizu" she smiled as she turned around "Shimizu Megumi" she finished as her eyes started to glow in blood-lusting color.

"Miss Shimizu," The rookie stared in confusion and horror, as his partner did the same "what happened to your face?"

A shot of gloom came to her face "Some crazy men tried to kill me."

The second officer sympathized as he grabbed his radio to call for help, "I'm so sorry, we can send for an ambulance immediately-" but was cut off as she grabbed the radio and pushed him in the hole with a surprised scream as he fell. She then stomped on the radio, breaking it to pieces.

"Morota!" The rookie called out to his partner as he ran toward the hole in the ground. He would never get to see him again, and Megumi made sure of that when she threw him backward and got on top of him. He between her legs, stuck in shock.

"I'm sorry I had to do that, Mister Rookie, it's just that-…" she paused and smiled devilishly as she revealed her fangs "I'm so hungry."

"Wait! No! I-" His pleas were his last words.

His life was now hers for the feeding…

And she bled him dry till there was nothing left.

When she was done, wiping her lips of his bodily rouge, Megumi searched for nearby pond or lake. _Something I can look at myself with-_ Stopping in these thoughts she realized the most obvious lesson she had learnt _I'm a vampire, so I have no reflection…_ "Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!" she cursed herself as she slapped her head, and- _It's-…It's-… It's growing back!_

Almost a miracle, but given that Shiki survive off of human blood, it helps to heal them as well. Happy as a lively child, she smiled ear to ear and jumped around squealing for about a minute before stopping to notice that dead odor. _Oh, gross! Is that me?_

She had to get rid of them, her clothes that were torn and stained with blood and smelt of burnt bodies. The only places she could go were the city or back to the hopefully deserted village and steal a nicer wardrobe. _As much as I don't want to, I have to go back. Maybe they're all gone too._ Either way, she couldn't go walking around in what she was wearing with her bra sticking out through paths of small cuts and tears across her was no way she could pull it off as something stylish either. So she had to go back.

Back to her old home, looked so deserted, but she couldn't be too trusting of that observation alone. Her mother and father were both a part of the shiki massacre that flooded the village. And if they were still around…. "Mama?" Megumi quietly called out as she opened the door. "It's Megumi, I'm home!" But the silence was her only answer, that and the emptiness there. The house had been left bare with nothing but the floor and walls. What did she expect to happen? The walls had about as much to say as her family would have. They spoke indefinitely by refusing her entrance. "The fuck-? This is my house!" she yelled aloud and not thinking twice.

"Hello? Is someone there?" a mid-aged sounding woman asked from somewhere inside the house. The woman appeared from the Shimizu's old living room to the door where Megumi waited to get let in. "I'm sorry, we just moved in a few days ago and this doesn't even look like a home just yet." The lady smiled and tried to shove off the 'bare' embarrassment of her new place.

"Oh, it's just fine! I just came back to the village." Megumi cheerily replied.

"Back from a summer break, eh?" the woman giggled while her curvy black locks bounced. "I'm Ayame. Fokishiru Ayame. And you are?"

"Shimizu Megumi." She respectfully bowed. "And my family and I had actually moved to Otaki. But I wanted to come by and see our old house since we were out visiting anyway."

"Oh, my!" Ayame placed a hand over her mouth for more flooding embarrassment. "This is horrible! You're back to see the house you grew up in, and here I haven't even started unpacking yet! I'm so sorry! Would you still like to come in?"

Her unmistakable smile crept in, but without intent to kill. Maybe because she knew this woman was still ignorant on Shimizu's appearance. "Yes, thank you."

Ayame tried cozying the place within a five-minute span with no luck, while Megumi walked toward her old bedroom as if it were routine again. Placing her hand on the knob and going to twist it, but couldn't. The door was surprisingly locked. _What's going on? This is my room, dammit! _"Oh, that!" Ayame acknowledged from behind her "For some reason, we weren't given a key to that room. Do you know what's in it? What room was it?"

"It was my room." She answered quietly.

"I'm sorry, dear, what was that?" Ayame asked.

"It was my grandma's old room." She spun around quickly. "My parents' wanted to keep it locked up because after she died they said 'It's only right that she have her privacy', funny, huh?"

Ayame slightly cleared her throat "Uh-um, where was _your_ room, darling?"

"Oh, it's- it's up here!"

"Where at?" she asked as she started to walk in the pointed direction, but was tugged by her right arm and pulled back. "Megumi, what are you-?"

"But we gotta open this door first!" she yelled before throwing Ayame headfirst through her bedroom door. Making a head-sized hole in the door, Ayame lay crouched at her knees with a head in the door and unconscious. Megumi pulled her head out, scratching and splintering her face as she came out.

Finally putting her arm through the hole, she unlocked the door.

This wasn't her room anymore. The dolls, teddy bears, even her cute desk were still there, but the room spoke with a different overtone this time and not that of a teenage girl's room. Now hanging sutras stick on all of the walls only inches apart from each other, and every so often you'd see a cross too. This room had been exorcised. _I can't be in here! But I need to get my clothes or at least something different to wear. This hurts so much, though!_

She then heard a moan. A very groggy moan from a woman who had just had her head through a door, and Shimizu had to think fast. _I'm so full right now! But I guess I could take a little blood just enough for control…_

-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-

Author's Note: Be aware that this is only an interpretation of what I could see happening after the series and what I thought would happen. Feel free to leave comments; like it or not, I'd still like to know. Also any feedback on what needs improvement is always welcome. This is my first Shiki story and do not claim any of the original story as mine. Just this fanfiction of what I thought may happen next.


End file.
